Trinity Blood: Peace and Darkness
by MissReRose
Summary: After what happened in Albion everything changed now because the years passed. More details inside and I'm having my brother's characters and my character in.


This is a story of a role-play me and my brother made. We role-played. And so I got this idea to make this role-play as a story and I hope you like the first chapter. The story will be after what happened in Albion and so many years passed, Esther got married and gives birth to her daughter Mimi but then, she was killed by her husband because of someone evil changing Esther's husband mind. Mimi will be the princess of Albion and she have a big brother it is Cain (I don't know how but I want to make him Mimi's brother) I better not ruin it there will be a few new characters and some Trinity Blood characters.

New characters:

Mimi (Esther's daughter)

Ruki (Zarek's personal slave)

Ericka (Zarek's daughter)

Zarek (Ruki's and Guilt's master)

Guilt (Zarek's personal slave)

_**Chapter 1: **__Meeting…_

-----------------------------------------

One sunny day in quite and peaceful kingdom like they call it, their princess makes it like that. The princess that was born without seeing her parent's nor seeing her brother. She looks like her mother but she has a long light pink hair and has her mother's eyes. Esther called her daughter Mimi because it suits her for her personality.

"I wish there was something I could do," Mimi says quietly then, sighs

The guards were walking back and forth to watch for any kind of intruders, stands a man behind a big tree no one notices him. He wonders where he is as the question keeps going in his mind. The princess decides to go out to smell some fresh air and to sit on the edge of the fountain. While she was walking out, the guards were walking behind her to protect her. But Mimi turned to them and says:

"Please let me have sometime alone I'll be fine and I'm not going out the castle…I'll just go smell some fresh air," She told them.

One of the guards looked at her confused. "Are you sure, Princess Mimi?"

The princess nodded and then, guards made sure that she's safe so they kept an eye on her. Mimi walks to the fountain and sat down on the edge of it. The man kept hiding behind the tree but when he saw the princess, he looked at her with half eyes closed, as he thought again.

"Where am I? Am I in peaceful castle? I don't know how I ended up here," He thought, closing his eyes.

He has dark brown hair that looks like red in sunlight and red eyes. His name is Ruki what he was doing is to stare at the girl and she smile also looking at the blue sky. Suddenly Mimi heard a piano sounds were playing by someone; all the princess could do was to stand up again and slowly started to dance with the piano sounds. Ruki kept staring at her dancing.

"She's not like us anymore…she's very different," he thought.

Ruki came out from behind the tree and stood there watching her. Mimi's eyes were closed so she didn't know that someone was looking at her but, after a few minutes she felt someone was there, watching her which made her stop and open her eyes, looking at who was staring at her. When Mimi saw Ruki, she looked with question face and asked:

"Who are you?" the princess asked.

He looks away. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you came here and I don't know…don't worry I won't call for any guard," Mimi said, smiling.

"My name is Ruki…," Ruki replies still looking away.

Mimi giggles quietly. "And my name is Mimi,"

Ruki looks at her now and she looks back at him with that sweet smile on her soft lips. They talked a little about themselves but then, to Mimi's surprise Ruki suddenly disappeared because of hearing some foot steps coming towards them. The princess was sitting on the edge of the fountain, seeing someone coming towards her. It was father Hugue.

"Father Hugue?" Mimi started.

"Princess Mimi, what are you doing all alone here?" Hugue asked.

She giggles. "I needed to go out for sometime and smell some fresh air,"

Hugue smiles to her. "Alright now you should go back in..it's getting darker,"

Mimi nods and goes inside wondering what happened and why Ruki did was gone like that. As she walks to her bedroom, she looks at the window and saw Ruki which made gasp quietly and he disappears.

"How can he do that?" she wonders.

After that Mimi was in her bedroom and took a short nap on her bed as she was wearing a robe.

--------------------------------------------------

_**I hope you like the first chapter. I'll update the second chapter when I can.**_


End file.
